


Aged Champions of Kirkwall

by Penguinabominations



Series: Short stories of Garrett Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Slash, au-ish, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinabominations/pseuds/Penguinabominations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Fenris and Garrett after years of being Champions to Kirkwall, nothing seems to have changed except for grey hairs and creaky bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aged Champions of Kirkwall

A trip to Antiva, or a trip to Orlais…such decisions. Still in Kirkwall after all these years, and I still hold the title as Champion. No one dared to face me in my youth, now they don’t face me for my age. I’m almost sixty, almost; I still have a year before I reach that dreaded milestone.

We’ve been thinking of going on a trip for a while now, but I still have duties and well Fenris won’t go anywhere without me. He’s older than me but maker he still looks great. I’m a bit worse for wear, grey hair abound and creaky bones to boot. My large size appears to be one major flaw as I age. I have to be careful not to fall or break anything.

Anders isn’t with us anymore; he resisted the call for as long as he could before he finally had to leave. I followed him down to the Deeproads, but that was it. I’ll be honest I cried like a baby and he hugged me for dear life. This was goodbye and I don’t think either of us realized it until it was at our doorstep. Fenris asked if Anders wanted him there, he agreed but Fenris decided against it in the end. He wasn’t up for much adventure anymore, his hair is long and age surely has reached the Tevinter elf. Even the white lines that defined him are now aged and dulled in his flesh.

Even now he sits beside me in our estate in hightown and smiles when I rub my finger over his hand at my side. Our love will never die, no matter our age. He sits beside me, my hand in his between us on the couch as we read the evening away. His fingers glide over the printed paper before skillfully turning the page at the top.

“So have you decided?” His voice is loud in the quiet foyer. I sighed and close my book. 

“Antiva or Orlais…I can’t decide…” He hums and folds in the corner of a page before closing his own book.

“We could go to both, if your title would allow such?” He has wrinkles, such cute adorable wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and around his cheeks. He tucks back his hair, tied back in an expert ponytail and chuckles. 

“I doubt Kirkwall would notice two ageing champions leaving for a retirement retreat. We don’t fight for justice anymore; we just sit and watch the times roll. I grow restless of this waiting; I’ve never had such time to my own devices.”

I cup his cheek and lean over to give him a kiss and he returns it just as lovingly before running his hands through my almost fully grey beard. 

“You truly look the part of aged champion, Garrett.” I kiss his palms.

“Says the seventy year old elf. Curse your people for looking great through age.” I tug lightly at the dried leather holding up his ponytail and gently pull it free. 

“You’re still my lovely Tevinter fugitive; even after all these years…Do you remember the day we first met?”

He leans closer, slipping onto my lap. 

“How could I forget the day I was saved by my own Champion?”


End file.
